Let me love you
by CocoHummel
Summary: "No puedo" dije tartamudeando, pero por alguna razón, no podía detenerlo. Ni siquiera lo estaba intentando. Yo simplemente podía sentir como Kurt besaba mi rostro. "Por favor. Ayúdame a olvidar Blaine. Por favor!" Y entonces me di cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy ni dueña de Glee ni menos de esta historia (Ahora paso a contarles).

_**Este fic cayó del cielo. Ayer por la tarde estaba leyendo y encontré esta gran historia. Me comuniqué con la gran creadora de este monstruo y le pedí por favor el derecho de autor!**_

_**Como no podía dejarlos sin leer este fic me tomé el trabajo de pasarlo en limpio y traducirlo al español [pensé que traducir iba a ser fácil pero no, cuesta bastante].**_

_**No me den las gracias a mi porque la única creadora de esto es Thegirlwithanafro (.net/u/1752365/Thegirlwithanafro).**_

* * *

><p>A pesarde las circunstancias tan poco alegres que nos habíamos conocido, la conexión que se formó en tan poco tiempo, fue notable. Practicamente ustedes podrían decir que es estúpido. Porque, ¿cómo puede ser que en dos pequeños meses un completo extraño se convierta en tu mejor amigo? Dudo que ninguno de los dos lo llegue a entender alguna vez. Pero lo dejamos pasar de todos modos.<p>

Porque él era realmente sorprendente. Kurt Hummel, ese muchacho delgado, ingenioso, con impresionantes ojos verde y piel pálida que había estado tan nervioso en esa escalera, había llegado a mí y, a su vez, me había convertido en su consejero. Alguien en quien apoyarse cuando todo ya era demasiado.

Porque en esa escalera, había visto a un niño, un niño,que en aquel momento era tan inocente y frágil que aún me cuesta verlo de otra forma.

Él había necesitado algún tipo de orientación por lo que lo ayudé de la única manera que sabía hacerlo. "Coraje" le dije y vi la luz de esperanza en su rostro. Porque eso era exactamente lo que yo le había dado. Esperanza. Esperanza de un futuro y un mundo en el cual no sería juzgado.

Pero a lo largo del tiempo descubrí que algo había sucedido. Un cambio.

Cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban por accidente, rápidamente evitaba la mirada del niño y un rubor violento cubría mi cara. Cada vez que nos tocamos, un escalofrío corría por mi espalda.Y, pronto, todas las acciones que había hecho en el pasado, simplemente como amigos, se convirtieron en algo mayor. En una necesidad de consuelo.

Empecé a desperdiciar mis días con una capa sonrojada por todo mi rostro, balbuceando y tartamudeando torpemente de vergüenza cuando se encontraba cerca mio.

Y fue así como todo había sucedido. Me había enamorado de él.

Comencé a verlo por fin como el verdadero él. No sólo le quité la máscara que había colocado para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y hasta sus inseguridades. Vi su felicidad y su tristeza, su frustración y diversión, todo aquello mismo tiempo. Y yo estaba feliz, tan feliz que él estaba dispuesto finalmente a dejarme entrar y ser parte de su vida.

Creo que estoy enamorado de ti Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Pero esos días habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, sabía que algo había estado molestando recientemente a Kurt. Me di cuenta al instante, como su posición ya no estaba relajada y alegre, sino que se encontraba rígida y triste, como si estuviera esperando algo. Sus ojos ya no tenían esa chispa infantil que me había cautivado desde el primer día, ahora solo había una extraña expresión de pánico y confusión.<p>

Sus comentarios ya no eran engreídos, el tono sarcástico que había antes ya no se encontraba, el cual, me permitía tomarle el pelo sin piedad, sin decir una palabra.

Cuando los Días en Dalton terminaban, Kurt, rápidamente salía de la academia con despedidas incómodas y rápidas mientras yo veía como se alejaba en su coche. Y siempre pensando en lo mismo. ¿Qué hay de malo Kurt?

Pasé horas devanándome los sesos para encontrarle alguna respuesta a mi propia pregunta. El estrés? La presión? Los matones? Su papá? Preocupaciones? Podría haber sido cualquiera de ellas. O bien, podría haber sido _todo eso_.

Era doloroso ver al muchacho separarse cada vez más de todo hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, viéndose a sí mismo lejos de todos.

Yo sabía que algo andaba mal. Pero ¿por qué no reconocer lo que le duele? Su vida sería mucho más fácil si no haría más que reconocérselo a sí mismo. Yo había tratado de pedirle explicaciones pero siempre terminaba cambiado de tema. ¿No se da cuenta que yo iba a estar allí, con los brazos abiertos, listos para atraparlo si alguna vez él se caía? O para calmarlo y decirle que todo, no importa lo que era, estaría bien?

* * *

><p>Después de semanas de espera, de semanas viendo a Kurt tratando de superar algo desconocido para mí, finalmente me decidí a ir al fondo del problema.<p>

La decisión de invitarlo a mi casa en lugar de enfrentarlo y escucharlo en algún otro lugar podría, fácilmente decirse, que parecía ser una buena idea. Y el pobre muchacho casi, a regañadientes, aceptó mi invitación.

Él apareció en mi puerta un día después de la invitación, y lo invité a la casa que se encontraba vacía. Con mis padres fuera de casa, la oportunidad era demasiado perfecta. Y la situación no había sido tan oscuro y preocupante como hubiera sido si ellos estaban. De solo pensarlo hizo que me ruborizara. Ofrecí a llevarle su abrigo y le pregunté si quería tomar algo, a lo que rechazó cortésmente.

Propuse ir a mi habitación y rápidamente aprobó sin dudarlo un instante. Al parecer la presentación formal del living había causado una incomidad similar en Kurt con en mí. Pero al entrar a mi habitación sin embargo, su expresión se convirtió rápidamente en desconfianza y dureza exigiendo así saber por qué lo había invitado. Haciendo caso omiso de lo que me preguntaba preferí sentarme en la cama y, luego, dando unas palmaditas en el terreno, a mi lado, para que él tambien tome asiento.

Kurt se sentó junto a mí con torpeza esperando mi respuesta a su pregunta.

Con un suspiro me decidí a responderle "Somos mejores amigos, ¿no? ¿Está mal que yo te pida que vinieras a mi casa de vez en cuando?".

Parecía aceptar mi respuesta y nos sentamos en silencio. Pasó el tiempo y el silencio seguía alli. De pie, empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación pudiendo ver su rostro en el reflejo de la ventana. Su rostro me preocupaba, era una expresión neutra, que no mostraba signos de emoción y sus ojos parecían fuera de foco. Casi como si su mente ya no estaba en el cuarto y sólo quedara su cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa, Kurt?" De pronto pregunté, me detuve y esperé una respuesta.

Kurt abrió y cerró sus ojos por un momento y se centraron en los míos. "Nada." Negó sencillamente pero vi como su expresión oscureció. Bien. Por lo menos era mejor que las respuestas que me habia dado antes. Ya sea triste o feliz, eso era mejor que nada.

"Dime". pedí suavemente, porque Kurt estaba frágil y yo no lo quería romper.

"¿Por qué sigues preguntando?" De repente se rompió y vi su mirada ampliar con sorpresa cuando su misma voz habló. desvió la mirada y jugueteó con la tela de mi cobertor. Probablemente el odiaba la situación actual, y créeme, que seguro tambien fue por lo que hice. Pero yo no podría permitir que él dibuje un escudo en torno a sus emociones. Yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que me deje de lado cuando el necesitaba ayuda.

"Soy tu mejor amigo Kurt! No puedo dejarte ir así. Sea lo que sea, todo lo que necesites. Yo te puedo ayudar." Suspiré. "Yo te ayudaré".

"N-n-no. Yo no necesito n-nada." Negó y sacudió la cabeza, pero podía ver sus manos comenzando a temblar cuando él las envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su delgada figura. Él, de a poco, se resquebrajaba.

"Por favor, Kurt". Lo intenté de nuevo. "Sólo dejame saber que te pasa, ¿si? Y vamos a arreglarlo. Te lo prometo."

Kurt levantó la cabeza, los ojos se llenaron con la misma esperanza que había puesto una vez allí hacía ya tanto tiempo. Sonrei alentadoramente y le tendí la mano. Él sollozó y, antes de darme, cuenta él estaba en mis brazos con la cara enterrada en mi hombro. Las lágrimas demostraban la destrucción de su cuerpo y se estremeció violentamente. Froté la mano con dulzura en la espalda para intentar calmarlo. "Está bien Kurt. Está bien." Le dije y me devolvió el abrazo.

"Yo-yo-ne-necesito…" su voz sonaba tensa. "Yo quiero ... po-por fav…"

"¿Qué es Kurt? ¿Qué necesitas?" Las lágrimas siguieron mojando mi camisa mientras temblaba suavemente en mis brazos.

Oí a Kurt suspirar débilmente cuando llegó a envolver sus brazos pálidos alrededor de mis hombros, estrechándome mas cerca de él. No pude dejar de notar cómo olía, una extraña combinación de vainilla, fresa y algo que sólo podría describirse como la esencia de Kurt. Olía realmente delicioso.

Sus brazos se aferraron a mí con fuerza, casi como si temiera que yo me alejara. Esto ultimo me hizo fruncir el ceño. Yo nunca me alejaría de Kurt, le confirmé a mi cabeza.

_Pero las acciones que siguieron poco después me obligaron a considerar esa declaración._

El chico que estaba entre mis brazos, alojó su cara sobre mi cuello. Sonriendo seguí acariciando su espalda en una reconfortante distancia. Hasta que sentí la sensación húmeda y agradable de su lengua haciendo su camino sobre mi cuello, y luego haciendo una pausa para succionar suavemente en mi pulso. Sentí que mi aliento ya no era el mismo y mis ojos se agrandaron en estado de shock a medida que un escalofrío se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

"K-Kurt?" Tragué saliva. "Kurt, ¿qué...?"

Me quedé congelado cuando él se extendió y tomó uno de mis lóbulos de las orejas entre los dientes, mordisqueando suavemente haciéndome sentir el placer por lo que estaba haciendo. "P-por favor, Blaine". dijo en un susurro. "Ayúdame... por favor?"

"N-no, Kurt! ¡No!" Insistí y lo aparté. Lastimado me atavezó con la mirada y mi corazón se retorció en respuesta. Las lágrimas cayeron más rápido y ví como Kurt luchó para recuperar el control de sus emociones.

"No, n-no me quieres? Yo pensé… "[_la palabra "quieres", es de traducción "want" y no como "love"_] Dijo con voz temblorosa, pero no pudo terminar la frase y se agarró la cara con las manos. Luego se limpió las lágrimas y yo me incliné hacia él y coloqué un suave beso en su frente.

"Dios, Kurt. No tienes idea de lo que te quiero. Pero no así. Estas muy débil y frágil en este momento. No puedo hacer esto. No está listo, Kurt." Le dije.

Kurt mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza en señal de protesta con la cara llena de angustia y enojo.

Me tomó con una mano temblorosa, me empujó a acostarme sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas en mis piernas antes que pudiera protestar.

"Ku-" Me las arreglé para hablar antes de que mis labios esten cubiertos por los suyos. Los labios de Kurt se sentían suaves y perfectos en los míos. Me besó desesperadamente mientras yo seguía congelado debajo de él.

Mis labios se separaron de los labios de Kurt por un momento y yo simplemente me senté, inmóvil y sin respuestas a las millones de emociones que tenía dentro mío. Confusión, tristeza, felicidad, lujuria. Todos parecían pertenecer a un mismo paquete, lo que me impedía sentir uno solo a la vez.

"B-Blaine?" -Preguntó con voz vacilante por encima de mí y me di cuenta que Kurt ya no me besaba, en lugar de eso, se sentó respirando pesadamente mirándome mientras yo luchaba por recuperar mi capacidad de habla. Las lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas suaves y yo las observaba cayendo suavemente sobre mi camisa sin producir algún tipo de ruido.

Ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos y negué con la cabeza, levantando mis brazos, listo para empujarlo lejos de mí.

"No. No. N-n. Por favor." Rogó él y se desplazó impacientemente en mi regazo mientras intentaba poner mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Inclinándose hacia adelante, una vez más, atacó a mi cuello, pero ahora succionó con fuerza mientras seguía a temblando en mis brazos. "Ámame… Sólo por esta vez… Por favor?"

"Kurt. Kurt, n-" Me quedé inmóvil cuando volvió a desplazarse una vez más cerca mio, sintiendo el bulto que se había formado en su pantalón. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando Kurt volvió a tirar de mí rogando y suplicando a la vez.

Moví mi pierna y me maldije por disfrutar del gemido casi inaudible que Kurt dejó escapara cuando lo froté con mi pierna.

"No puedo" dije tartamudeando, pero por alguna razón, no podía detenerlo. Ni siquiera lo estaba intentando. Yo simplemente podía sentir como Kurt besaba mi rostro.

Ni siquiera estaba intentando sacarlo lejos de mi, y al contrario, dejé que girara sus caderas contra las mías de manera sensual. Lo que produjo el escape de una serie de gemidos y lamentos que salían de su boca mientras se retorcía en contra de mí.

"Hazme olvidar. P-Por favor, Blaine".

Por fin me permití a mi misco contemplar y sostener la mirada de Kurt. Por fin pude tomarle una foto mental, con los ojos brillantes, el pelo desordenado, a boca inflamada y pude notar la manera de moverse en contra mía desesperadamente, buscando y rogando por mi respuesta.

"Por favor. Ayúdame a olvidar Blaine. Por favor!" Kurt lloró otra vez con los ojos nublados por la tristeza y el placer que producía el desesperado balanceo sobre mi muslo.

Y entonces me di cuenta. Esta era la manera que tenía Kurt para tratar de olvidarlo todo, su manera de tratar de deshacerse de todo lo que la presión y las preocupaciones habían construido a lo largo de los meses, aunque sólo durara una hora más o menos. Él estaba buscando la comodidad y el amor de alguien en quien él confiaba. En mí. Él quería que yo tomara el dolor, para transformarlo en placer y lujuria.

Encerré todo tipo de sentimientos que me impulsaban a empujarlo lejos de mi, y le extendí la mano con dedos temblorosos y lo mantuve agarrado de sus caderas

."Quiero cuidar de ti." Finalmente murmuré y tiré de él más cerca mío.

_Déjame amarte Kurt. Sólo por esta vez._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Solo traducí un parte del primer capitulo y son solo dos capítulos.<em>**

**_Espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mí y solo les pido un favor_**

**_Avisenme que les parece. ¿Lo sigo traduciendo?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Acuerdensé que esto no es propiedad de la que traduce sino de Thegirlwithanafro (.net/u/1752365/Thegirlwithanafro). A mi solo agradézcanme que traduzco esta historia!**

**Voy a traducirla cuando pueda porque lleva demasiado tiempo traducir, arreglar la gramática y además encontrarle sentido algunas frases en ingles.**

* * *

><p>Nuestros labios se conectaron nuevamente, pero esta vez, de buena gana por parte de los dos. Corrí con la lengua burlonamente a lo largo de los labios del muchacho más joven que jadeaba y abría la boca, dándome permiso para entrar instantáneamente. Explorando la boca de Kurt, sentí su lengua sin experiencia entrar en contacto con la mía. Sus manos corrieron ligeramente por mis rizos y me incliné hacia atrás, acostándome en la cama a medida que Kurt se ubicó sobre mí.<p>

Mirando a arriba vi la cara enrojecida de Kurt, con los ojos cerrados y la boca media abierta. Me quedé sin palabras ante la belleza imponente del muchacho. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerlo, aunque, este niño inocente y divino parecía no tener idea de lo tan perfecto que era realmente.

nos trasladamos y ahora yo era quien estaba arriba de él mientras que con hambre ataqué su cuello, mordiendo y chupando a medida que él se estremecía violentamente debajo de mí. Sus manos subían y descansaban con vacilación en mi pelo. Mis manos se acercaron lentamente a desabrocharle la camisa, tomando tiempo y atención sobre las piezas de piel al descubierto que yo besaba.

Vi la frustración de Kurt por la lentitud en que lo estaba haciendo, y pronto su mano fue descendiendo para desabotonar mis jeans, desviándole la mano sin esfuerzo, lamí la oreja y murmuré: "Shh... no hay necesidad de apresurarse, déjame cuidar de ti." Dejé que mi aliento siguiera en su rostro y sentí como temblaba bajo mis pies.

Pronto su camisa estaba olvidada en el piso a medida que yo llenaba su pecho de besos mientras que chupaba y lamía su pálida piel. Luego lamí sensualmente su pezón alrededor, antes de envolverlo en el calor de mi boca. "Uhh ..." Kurt gimió mientras lo hacía. Pasé de un extremo a otro haciendo lo mismo pero esta vez friccionando el otro con los dedos y una serie de gemidos volvieron a salir. Su pecho era liso, sin pelo y delgado sin serlo demasiado, los músculos claramente visibles de una manera que no era monstruosa sino simplemente prudente.

De repente me senté. Las preocupaciones estaban nublando mis ideas. Kurt quería esto, pero sentía que yo estaba tomando ventaja de él. ¿Lo estaba usado cuando sabía que sus barreras de defensa estaban bajas? ¿Estaba haciendo esto simplemente por mis estúpidas necesidades egoístas?

"Ku-Kurt? tu estas…?" dije tartamudeando pero tratando de expresar mis pensamientos mientras rezaba que él mismo me empujara lejos de él pero eso realmente no sucedió, sino que en su lugar gimió y volvió a derrumbarme con un beso. Fue apresurado y descuidado y pude probar los salados restos de lágrimas que seguían presentes en su rostro. Luego nos separamos y los dos estábamos jadeando torpemente.

"Sí Blaine! Por favor ...tócame ... ... ... Haz que me olvide ..." dijo y se quedó sin aliento.

"…Esta bien,Kurt." Tragué saliva y obstruí el último gramo de mis dudas antes de conseguir tocar a Kurt por debajo de sus pantalones. El niño gimió y se dobló en un intento desesperado de acercarse y obtener una mayor fricción. No podría negar nunca que yo estaba siendo encendido por Kurt en ese momento. Los sonidos que hacía, su olor, su sabor, su apariencia y la forma en que lo sentía debajo de mí me hacían disfrutar del momento. Todo eso estaba haciendo que no pudiera dejar de desear tener aun más.

Me saqué la camisa y me ubiqué de nueva de manera tal que mi pecho y el de él volvieran a tocarse. Mi mano, acariciaba a Kurt a través de sus pantalones y comenzaron, poco a poco, a desabrocharlos.

Burlonamente, acaricié a lo largo, la piel de su cintura cerca de sus boxeadores antes de sumergirme más.

"P-Por favor." Kurt quedó sin aliento y su voz tenía una mezcla de deseo y, en pocos segundos, él estaba completamente desnudo dejando ver, al mismo tiempo, los pantalones y calzoncillos tirados en el suelo de mi cuarto. Me quedé boquiabierto y Kurt se sonrojó al verme. El enrojecimiento se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras que se daba la vuelta nerviosamente debajo de mí, como si esperara mi veredicto "Hermoso". Describí y él enrojeció, si se podía, un poco más de la vergüenza.

Era la primera vez que había visto realmente a un niño desnudo. Y allí estaba, Kurt Hummel un suave, virgen e inocente niño que suplicaba que lo tocara. Rogando por mí.

Dejé que mi mano se deslizara a lo largo de sus largas piernas hasta que finalmente llegaron a destino. Envolviendo así mi mano alrededor de Kurt, me dio un apretón suave y él dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Comencé a mover mi mano y levanté la vista a tiempo para ver una serie de gemidos brotar de la boca del muchacho más joven mientras que él trataba de poner resistencia en mi mano, en busca de una mayor fricción. Continué mis acciones e incluso en un momento me incliné para que mi lengua tocara la parte superior de Kurt; ganando así un grito profundo y un violento tirón de las caderas del niño. El sabor era raro, amargo, pero no desagradable.

Muy pronto, los movimientos de Kurt fueron más rápido, desiguales y más desesperados, y con sus ojos cerrados y los puños cerrados agarrando con fuerza las sábanas de algodón que se encontraban debajo de él. Mis movimientos también se convirtieron en algo más rápido y más fuerte haciéndome que me apresure a terminar tan pronto como sea posible.

Y poco después de esto, el muchacho negó con la cabeza y con los ojos abiertos mientras gemía y balbuceaba "Uhh ... B-Blaine ..." El ruido propio de su gemido en respuesta y, junto con la visión del niño acostado, completamente agotado por debajo de mí, con los pegajosos restos, de lo que habíamos hecho, en el pecho, produjo que mi dolorosa erección maldijera a mis pantalones.  
>Incapaz de ver a los ojos de Kurt comencé a levantarme para salir de la cama, sólo produciendo que Kurt tomara mi mano. "K-Kurt?" Yo tartamudeaba.<p>

"N-No, todavía no. P-Por favor, necesito más." Kurt declaró.

Me quedé helado. "No puedo". No puedo tomar su virginidad. No así.

"Por favor. Ya hemos hecho tanto... Sólo tienes que terminar. Por favor, Blaine. P-Por favor."

Negué con la cabeza, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Yo no podía hacerlo. Descansé la cabeza contra la puerta y oí el llanto roto de kurt del cuarto y yo sentía como mi corazón simplemente se rompía un poquito cada vez más.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, mi cabello desordenado, mis labios hinchados y los pantalones sin hacer. Cualquier otro hombre habría estado emocionado por la oportunidad de tomar a Kurt que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, pero yo, al contrario, me sentía triste y enojado conmigo mismo. Las emociones seguían saliendo mientras que los gritos en la habitación de al lado también.

_No lo hagas__.__Por favor__,__no__lo hagas__._Traté de decirme a mí mismo, pero un llanto silencioso naufragó a través de mi cuerpo y me hizo dar cuenta que no podía abandonarlo así.

Kurt finalmente había confiado en mí, aunque no necesariamente a través de palabras, pero me había dicho lo tan solo que estaba en el mundo.

Él solo quería encontrar su lugar y ser amado, sólo por una vez. Y yo no podía dejarlo, después de todo lo que ya había hecho, dejándolo ahora, probablemente, haría que todo empeore más de lo que ya lo era. _Kurt quiere esto. Kurt lo necesita._Me dije.

Entonces tras tanto pánico busqué y finalmente encontré el condón que había comprado tontamente hace más de un año y antes de salir tomé la loción para las manos que se encontraba tan cómodamente sobre la mesita del cuarto de baño. Me enfrenté a la puerta mientras mi mano temblorosa se se acercaba a la perilla.

Di vuelta la perilla de la puerta y entré en la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces. _Yo puedo hacer esto. _Yo puedo hacerlo.

Kurt estaba acurrucado débilmente sobre la cama, sus piernas temblaban y su rostro estaba manchado de lágrimas de nuevo y no hizo ningún intento por ocultarlas. Corrí hacia él y lo besé una vez más, el muchacho quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, pero respondió rápidamente.

"Déjame amarte". Murmuré Destapando la loción para las manos y rápidamente rociando una generosa cantidad en mi dedo. Quería que esto termine lo más rápido posible, pero al mismo tiempo, quería que Kurt lo disfrutara. Mientras yo me preocupa porque estaba tomando su virginidad, él no se percataba mucho de ella. Su primera vez merecía ser especial y yo planeé y me aseguré de que eso sucediera.

El cuerpo todavía se sacudía, pero el llanto ya había terminado, y por eso, me sentí agradecido. Al llegar detrás de su cuerpo, me sentí cerca de una apertura. Sentí un escalofrío cuando percibí que Kurt tenía una mezcla de placer, nervios y anticipación. Él también había comenzado a endurecerse de nuevo y le di un movimiento rápido antes de empujar con el dedo medio y deslizarlo lentamente dentro de él.

Se sentía como los músculos estaban oprimidos y que el niño se retorcía incómodo debajo de mí. "relájete, okay?." Le dije mientras intentan desesperadamente seguir mis propias instrucciones. Mi corazón latía violentamente y me sorprendí que él todavía no gritara, de nuevo, seguramente, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en algo más.

Sentí cuando el muchacho se relajó y aproveché para empujar un segundo dedo que se sumó al primero. Un ajuste similar se produjo de nuevo y simplemente me sonrió de una manera reconfortante antes de continuar. Separé y estiré los dedos dentro de él y pronto empezó a aflojar y, segundos después, estaba respondiendo a mi movimiento empujando en contra de mis dedos. Un tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos y el muchacho comenzó a empujar violentamente contra mí, pidiendo que vaya más profundo. Yo simplemente sonreí y doblé mis dedos. La respuesta fue un grito silencioso seguido por el arqueo de su espalda y el rechinar de sus dientes mientras su cuerpo fue superado por el placer.

"Te gusta esto?" -Pregunté, ya sabiendo la respuesta, y el niño simplemente pudo responder con un gemido y asentir en respuesta a mis dedos curvados contra ese lugar de nuevo.

Retirar mis dedos causó otro gemido y el muchacho se sentó en silencio mirando como me deshice de mis pantalones y calzoncillos antes de rodear el condón y ponerme la loción. Me posicioné fuera de su entrada y miré una vez más en los ojos que me habían enamorado. "¿Seguro que quieres esto?" Le pregunté.

"¡Sí! Por favor, Blaine". Él respondió y sentí como mi corazón se estrujó por última vez.

Y entonces, finalmente entré en él. El calor y la tensión increíble causaban un fuerte gemido en mí cada vez que me iba hacia delante. El sudor goteaba de mi cuerpo mientras me detuve con voz temblorosa, mi cuerpo solicitaba movimiento sin piedad al cuerpo debajo de mí pero, en lugar de eso, esperé y le susurré palabras de consuelo mientras una lágrima de dolor se deslizó por la mejilla de Kurt. Inclinado hacia abajo, lamí y coloqué un beso en contra de los labios húmedos que había llegado a desear. "Va a desaparecer. El dolor va a desaparecer. Te lo prometo." le susurré y seguí besando la cara del muchacho. Por último Kurt me miró a través de las espesas pestañas y asintió con la cabeza para que yo continúe.

Me retiré un poco del niño antes de sumergirme de nuevo. Él gimió debajo de mí y empujó de nuevo. Pronto encontramos nuestro ritmo y Kurt llegó hasta envolver sus brazos una vez más alrededor de mi cuello, tirando de mí en un beso haciendo que nuestros sonidos se amortigüen.

Cambié mi ángulo solo un poco para hundirme aun más y fue recompensado con un grito de placer mientras que golpeé contra ese lugar dentro de él nuevamente. Seguir rozando produjo que Kurt se siga retorciendo y todo lo que él podía hacer era aferrarse y agitarse sin poder hacer nada mientras yo continuaba con mi ataque. Su cuerpo era una sobrecarga de sensaciones y sentimientos que nunca se había atrevido a experimentar antes y sabía que esto no iba a durar mucho más tiempo.

Las uñas de kurt rajuñaban mi espalda desesperadamente de una manera que se sentía sorprendentemente agradable como Kurt se aferraba a mí mientras intentaba mantener el control se su propio cuerpo. Aunque no podía dejar el canto interminable de "Blaine. Blaine. Blaine". Y ni siquiera la inundación de gemidos y gritos que salían de su boca cuando giré mis caderas peligrosa y burlonamente.

Finalmente un grito de placer llenó el aire mientras que Kurt convulsionaba violentamente. Las convulsiones salvajes de sus músculos apretando alrededor de mí, me hacían estremecer y gemir "K-Kurt". Luego de ello me desplomé en la parte superior de Kurt.

Rodé fuera de él y eliminé el condón. Kurt se acurrucó hacia mí, respiraba lento y no tardó ni un segundo en dormirse. Supuse que era algo bueno, era mejor que vivir el momento difícil y doloroso que estaba viviendo yo por haber hecho todo eso. El sudor pegajoso permanece aferrado a nuestra piel de manera que me hacía recordar una y mil veces de lo que acababa de hacer, haciéndome sentir culpable y sucio al mismo tiempo.  
>El olor a sexo flotaba en el aire de una manera burlona y yo quería desesperadamente que los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar durante las últimas dos horas se escapen de ese cuarto. ¿Qué pasa si Kurt cree que tomé ventaja de todo esto? ¿Lo lamentará que en la mañana? ¿Qué pasará con nuestra amistad? Yo no lo podía perder. Enterré mi cara en el hombro desnudo de Kurt y me permití llorar.<p>

La oscuridad envolvía la sala, pero la respiración de Kurt, los latidos de mi corazón y la preocupación constante de lo que podría pasar a la mañana siguiente me mantuvo despierto toda la noche.

_En verdad te amo Kurt Hummel. Por favor, perdóname._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soy como Tinkerbell sin reviews no sigo dándole vida a esta historia. Porque seamos sinceros… ni siquiera es mia la historia y estoy gastando mi tiempo para que ustedes disfruten de ella, manéjenlo. *Que cruel y buena que soy a la vez* <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ultimo capitulo, me hubiera gustado que la autora siga escribiendo pero todo no se puede! jajaja_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_RECUERDEN no soy dueña de esta historia! y perdón si tardé pero es tremendo trabajo traducir_

_Autora de la historia: Thegirlwithanafro_

_Traductora: CocoHummel _

* * *

><p>Me permití bostezar mientras mis ojos se abrieron con cuidado. Rasqué con pereza mi pecho mientras mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de una manera espectacular, mostrando los primeros rayos de primavera.<p>

La primavera se suponía que era feliz, llena de vida nueva, inicios, colores y las cosas que se suponen que te hacen sonreír patéticamente. Pero lo extraño era que yo no era feliz cuando en realidad debería estarlo. Y por desgracia el motivo lo tenía bien claro, además de sentir el temor que tenía en ese momento por la conversación dolorosa que se llevaría a cabo más adelante en el día.

La luz desde afuera había causado que el niño a mi lado brillara de una manera impresionante, destacando cuidadosamente los rasgos de chupones en el pecho. Y la luz también me permitió ver con claridad la ropa que cubría el suelo, no todos ellas pertenecientes a mí.

La calidez que me rodeaba debería haber sido agradable y debería haberme hecho rodar perezosamente. Pero no hoy, porque la fuente de ese calor maravilloso estaba a mi lado, acostado, pegado a mi pecho y respirando lentamente.

El olor del café que colgaba débilmente en el aire, enmascarando el resto de los olores, era clara señal que mis padres ya habían salido para el trabajo, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Pero lo terrible era que no estaba solo. Yo estaba con el muchacho que se había declarado para que yo lo ayudara. El niño cuya virginidad había desaparecido ayer por la noche mientras se retorcía de placer debajo de mí. Y el olor a café simplemente escondió solo un poco el olor a sexo que yo estaba seguro que todavía flotaba en el aire de mi cuarto.

Todo esto me recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mi corazón se cerró, una vez más. Me sentí horrible y disgustado. Al parecer, las pocas horas de sueño que solo había conseguido, no sirvieron para nada y seguí pensando lo egoísta que fui utilizado a mi mejor amigo para mis estúpidas necesidades. El hecho de que Kurt había pedido y había iniciado todo lo que habíamos hecho no lo hacía tan culpable como yo. Yo había accedido a todo eso.

_Todo fue culpa mía.  
><em>  
>Apreté mis manos sobre el muchacho delante de mí, mi respiración se tornó inestable, nerviosa y finalmente murmuré, "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste despierto?" en el hombro desnudo del muchacho.<p>

"Lo suficiente"Respondió tranquilamente. La voz parecía relajada mientras se deslizó entre mis brazos y se volvió para mirarme. Rápidamente aparté los ojos de él, no queriéndome recordar a mí mismo la forma con la que apareció tan destrozado e incapaz la noche anterior o la manera en que se había nublado de placer cuando se encontraba bajo mío.

"No dormiste mucho, ¿verdad?" Kurt preguntó, con cautela y puso su cabeza contra mi pecho desnudo frunciendo el ceño al oír el sonido de mi corazón. Vi sus ojos cerrados mientras se relajaba en mi contra y, finalmente, mi propio latido del corazón volvió a un ritmo constante.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Finalmente pregunté rompiebdo el momento extrañamente reconfortante de silencio que se había apoderado.

"Temblaste y lloraste toda la noche." Fue la respuesta de Kurt quien inconscientemente suspiró y procedió a hacer patrones suaves sobre mi pecho con sus dedos pálidos. "Yo quería despertarte. Pero parecías agotado… Tan cansado. Y estabas frunciendo el ceño. Te veías molesto. ¿Estas molesto Blaine?"

Mi mano llegó a un descanso apacible en la cabeza de Kurt y mordí el labio con ansiedad. Yo estaba casi listo para saltar hacia abajo sobre mis rodillas y pedir perdón, pero me pareció que Kurt estaba más curioso y confuso que enojado como me lo espera. Así que en vez de eso me decidí por decir. "Un poco".

"Odio cuando te enojas". Dijo en un susurro y una nueva ola de lágrimas amenazaba con escaparse de mis ojos. Intenté mantenerlos con una sonrisa.

Otro silencio se apoderó hasta que me decidí a romperlo. "¿Quieres café?  
>Estaba muy cauteloso con mis acciones y palabras. Me sentí como si hubiera caído en aguas infestadas de tiburones y no pudiera más que contener la respiración, esperando que algo suceda. Esperando a que Kurt se diera la vuelta y me gritara insultos en la cara y esperando que me culpen por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.<p>

Pero en vez de eso sentí la sonrisa de Kurt y vi como asentía con la cabeza. "Si, me gustaría" Dijo saliendo de la cama y levantándose. Cuando las sábanas cayeron pude ver ese cuerpo que había admirado tanto anoche. Vi los chupones oscuros junto con los pegajosos restos de sexo. Aparté los ojos rápidamente, decidiendo darle privacidad mientras se vestía.

Yo también me paré, agarré apresuradamente unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera con capucha y desaparecí en el cuarto de baño para cambiarme. La madera fina de la puerta me permitió oír el susurro de la ropa y algún grito de dolor cuando Kurt se doblaba hacia abajo para recuperar su ropa. El hecho de que Kurt sintiera dolor, produjo que me doliera más a mí que a él. Yo siempre había sabido que después de la primera vez habría daños luego y lo había aceptado. Me dolía porque era Kurt, mi mejor amigo que le dolía, sentía que la razón por la que él sufría era del todo culpa mía.

Dejé el cuarto de baño y vi a Kurt sentado pacientemente, aunque incómodo en mi cama. Entré en la habitación.

"Vamos a desayunar". Traté de sonreír esta vez. Pero me sentía mal y estúpido, y el muchacho más joven podía, descaradamente, ver a través de mi máscara.

Sin esperar al niño, me di vuelta y desaparecí por la puerta. El sonido de pasos agraciado fue el único signo de que Kurt estaba detrás de mí cuando entré en la gran cocina y me puse a hacer el café.

Dejé dos tazas de humeante café sobre la mesa y me senté. El cuarto una vez más entró en un silencio mortal. Kurt miró vacilante a mí por encima de su café mientras yo nerviosamente jugueteaba con mis pulgares. De repente parecía que mis uñas fueran la cosa más interesante en la habitación.

Finalmente coloqué la taza medio vacía en la mesa y lo miré. Kurt estaba ocupado mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera a la que yo llamaba "totalmente adorable". Pero ahora parecía más ansioso que adorable. Casi con miedo. Sus ojos se veían cansados, pero la confusión era aún evidente dentro de ellos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y le di una leve sonrisa, abrió la boca y murmuró un suave, "lo siento".

Empecé a toser sin poder hacer nada mientras luchaba por tragar el trago de café que había tomado con anterioridad. Habría sido un divertido momento la situación si no hubiera sido tan preocupante. Las palabras de Kurt habían sido las dos últimas que yo hubiera estado esperando que salgan de su boca. En mi cabeza hubieran sido palabras tales como "¡Maldito!" o "Te odio". Esas palabras parecían que encajaban mejor a las circunstancias. Pero allí estaba, Kurt Hummel, pidiendo disculpas. A mí.

Traté de recuperar el control y poder abrir la boca "¿Por qué me pides perdón?"

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Todo esto" dijo señalando a las escaleras. "Fue mi culpa"  
>"¡No!" interrumpí. Kurt estaba mal y no fue su culpa. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Todo esto era por mi culpa. Mía, mía y mía. Y de nadie más.<p>

"Yo debería pedir disculpas, yo no debería haber… Lo siento, realmente, realmente lo siento…" Grité.

"No".

"Pero -"

"La culpa es mía." El muchacho insistió.

"No, Kurt! Estás equivocado." respondí.

"¿Equivocado? Por favor, Blaine".

"Yo-" Las palabras luchaban por salir de mi boca mientras buscaba una respuesta a la pregunta de Kurt.

"Exactamente". Kurt resopló y se levantó. "Gracias por el café." Él dijo, poniendo su taza en el fregadero y se volvió hacia la puerta. "Vamos a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, ¿está bien?. Será más fácil para nosotros."

Yo también me puse de pie en ese momento. Yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir con este problema sin resolver. Yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se vaya sintiéndose culpable por todo eso. Lo alcance y lo tomé del brazo para que me viera-  
>"No, espera. No fuiste tú… "Me las arreglé para decirle.<p>

"¿No? Pero no era yo quien me tiré a ti? ¿No fui yo quien besó por primera vez? ¿No era yo quien estaba sentado en su regazo meciéndose en su contra como una prostituta de primera clase?¿Y no fui yo quien pidió que me hagas sentir bien! "

"N-n. Yo-"

"todo fue por mi culpa! Todo lo que pasó fue por mi culpa."

"estabas mal Kurt y yo me aproveché de eso".

"Te dije que me jodas!" Kurt gritó y jadeó un poco mientras lo decía. Era la primera vez que había mencionado la realidad de lo que había pasado, exactamente, la noche anterior. Parecía que había olvidado por completo lo que había pasado. Que Kurt lo diga era mucho más doloroso que pensarlo.

"Estabas triste." -Repetí con firmeza, negándome a dar marcha atrás. Kurt no estaba viendo al bastardo egoísta que yo era en realidad? No podía entender que yo me había aprovechado de él cuando él era débil y vulnerable?

Sacudió mi brazo y dijo "Cuando vas a entender que no hiciste nada malo! Claro, yo estaba mal. Pero no es como si yo hubiera perdido el control de mi cuerpo y todos los pensamientos racionales! Todo esto sucedió porque yo fui un estúpido. Dios, soy un estúpido. "

Mi cara se arrugó en molestia. "No estoy de acuerdo."

El contratenor dio un suspiro dramático. "No quiero discutir sobre esto. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar lo que estoy tratando de decirte?"

"Porque yo te usé!"

Un silencio shockeante envolvió la sala.

"¡Cómo! No seas ridículo Blaine!"

"Pero - Pero lo tomé."

"Tomaste qué?"

"Tu virginidad!" Le grité, y una nueva ola de lágrimas comenzó a caer en cascada por mis mejillas.

"Y yo tomé la tuya!" Kurt gritó, con lágrimas similares a las que caían sobre mis mejillas.

Abrí la boca, mis ojos también se abrieron con sorpresa y mi cuerpo entero fue superado por violentas sacudidas.

" O te habías olvidado?" Kurt terminó en un tono más tranquilo. Sus manos retorcidas se aflojaron para llegar, con una mano temblorosa hasta su rostro para enjuagar una lágrima. Tenía la cara manchada y su respiración era inestable.

"No te atrevas, la culpa es toda mia. Blaine. Ni te atrevas!"

"Kurt ..."

"No te atrevas. No te atrevas". Él continuó repitiendo sus palabras hasta que su llanto se hizo cargo de él y se quedó agarrado de la cintura. Era su manera de tratar de no caerse. Su manera de fingir que no existía nadie a su lado.

Y yo no iba a dejar eso sucediera.

Corrí hacia él y envolví al muchacho flaco en mis brazos. Me acordé de pronto de nuevo de la noche anterior. Y me duele tanto como la noche anterior.

"No llores. No llores. Shh... Kurt. Está bien." Lo consolé y lo llevé hacia la sala de estar. Sentados en el sofá de cuero, permití a Kurt aferrarse y mantenerse en mí mientras se estremecía y su respiración se hizo cargo del silencio.

Pronto su llanto bajó y se inclinó más cerca de mi y me murmuró en voz baja.

"Dios, me siento tan estúpido. Eres mi mejor amigo y te amo. No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por algo así." Hizo un gesto de "nosotros" antes de enterrar sus manos de nuevo en mi sudadera con capucha.

Mi corazón había empezado a golpear en el segundo cuando Kurt había dicho: "Te amo", yo sabía que no lo decía en serio, como yo lo quería, pero la sensación de oír esas palabras me habían abrumado. De repente me sentí como una de esas alumnas patéticas con sus patéticos amores. Excepto, por supuesto, que yo era un muchacho de dieciséis años con un niño de dieciséis años adorable y que se encontraba en mi regazo. La situación era completamente diferente. Pero la sensación era casi idéntica, aunque más real e intensa.

"Yo se que lo que hicimos es algo que los amigos no deben hacer y es por eso que realmente quiere solucionar este problema. Nuestra amistad es algo que significa mas que eso para mi. Yo te necesito Blaine. Todo esto es una estupidez y todavía estoy tratando desesperadamente de darle sentido y encontrar el por qué a todo lo que hice" Intentó sonreír, pero parecía dolido y en cuestión de segundos nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos. Le limpié las lagrimas rozándole la mano por sus suaves mejillas.  
><em><br>Él me necesita?_

"Kurt..." susurré, y el niño se estrujó con más fuerza sobre mí.

"Antes de esto, yo sabía que estaba cambiando. Y yo sabía que tu lo estabas notando. Supongo que no soy tan buen actor como pensé. Supongo que era demasiado estrés. Papá todavía se está recuperando y realmente estamos luchando con todo lo de la matrícula de Dalton. Estoy muy preocupado por él, así que dejé de concentrarme en la clase y mis calificaciones comenzaron a bajar. Claro, Dalton es increíble. Es realmente increible. Y me encanta, pero me siento solo. Sé que estás ahí, pero me estoy olvidando de mis otros amigos. Yo los llamo y le mando mensajes de texto como ellos también lo hacen conmigo todo el tiempo. Pero en el fondo de mi mente sigo pensando que un día todo esto va a terminar. Que van a seguir adelante y se van olvidar de mí. Y voy a estar solo otra vez. "

Asentí con la cabeza. Kurt tomó en una respiración inestable y continuó mientras frotaba su espalda con dulzura.

"Sigo teniendo pesadillas en las que vuelvo a McKinley. Dios soy un cobarde. Ni siquiera es tan malo."

"Tú no eres un cobarde." insistí. "Y si esos sueños están afectando a su comportamiento normal, entonces deberías hablarlo con alguien."

Kurt inclinó la cabeza.

"Sabes que puede confiar en mi. Voy a escucharte."

Yo no creo que pueda describir cómo la expresión aliviada de Kurt me hizo sentir. La forma en que me miró, los ojos llenos de esperanza, una vez más débiles. Supongo que me estaba quitando una pesada carga para que el niño más joven hubiera estado llevando desde hace un tiempo. Los ojos azules de Kurt, ahora estaban llenos de esperanza y con vacilación parpadeó como si no estubiera seguro de por dónde empezar. Cuando se reunieron nuestras miradas él me dio una sonrisa alentadora y me miraba con complacencia cuando le devolví la sonrisa.

"-Bueno, Karofsky está allí. Él siempre está ahí. Él me esta mirandp y me sigue. Yo trato de correr pero él no desaparece, nunca. Es demasiado oscuro para ver, pero sé que él está ahí. Y a veces me atrapa. Él me insulta, pero su tono es demasiado tranquilo y cuidadoso, y que sólo hace que me asuste aún más. Entonces me pega y se siente como si el sueño fuera real, así que trato de gritar, pero nadie le importa. Porque bueno, es sólo ese chico gay que está consiguiendo lo que se merece, ¿no? "Trató de reír, pero su felicidad fue tragada en un mar de lágrimas que aún fluía libremente. Tan sólo frunció el ceño en su intento de broma y continuó contando.

"El me persigue cada noche en mis sueños yme hace sentir horrible. Realmente necesitaba a alguien, alguien que se preocupe por mí. Alguien que me sostenga y hacerme sentir querido. Creí que eras el indicado, esa es la única razón por la que te lo pedí. Yo Iba a decirte todo esto. Pero luego me abrazaste y me consolaste al igual que lo estas haciendo ahora y me di cuenta de lo mucho necesitaba esto. Fuiste tan amable y cariñoso... Así que pensé que podrías. Supongo que en alguna parte de mi cabeza desordenada pensó que si me tocabas de forma mas intima todo esto podría sanar.  
>Kurt inhaló y se aferró a mí más estrictamente, pero seguía sin perder el rubor avergonzado que cubría todo su rostro. "Ayer por la noche, me hiciste sentir… indescriptible… Cuando tu me to-tocabas… me se sentía increíble. Hicimos cosas que solo pensé poder soñarlas… y me hizo tan feliz pensar que alguien quería hacerlo conmigo."<p>

Seguia ruborizado y se inclinó para estrechar nuestras manos. Miróo hacia arriba y se encontró con mis ojos.

"Pero ahora me siento tan mal… Cuanto más lo pienso más me siento como que te obligué de alguna manera a hacerlo."

"No. No. Nada de eso era mejor para nosotros... Digo lo que hicimos, esto era lo que querías"

"supongo que si. Gracias. "

"Siempre estoy aquí Kurt".

"Lo sé. "Él sonrió y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

Parecía que el silencio se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en mi nuevo mejor amigo de todos los ruidos de la casa. El tiempo parecía pasar mientras ambos estábamos sentados en un silencio reflexivo y contenido. Kurt dejó de llorar. El silencio parecía funcionar para nosotros mejor que tratar de llegar a una conclusión patéticamente decente, haciendo evitar explicaciones a algo que no las tenía. El silencio era bueno, porque no había necesidad de hablar y gritar, los dos teníamos el apoyo que necesitábamos del uno al otro. Entonces, ¿Por qué deberíamos interrumpir al silencio?

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero sólo había sido en realidad una hora, exclamé. "Esto es estúpido. No dejo de culparme por lo de anoche. Cada vez que pienso como me apoderé de ti ¿cómo me has dejado? Y luego te mantienes con la culpa diciendo que tu fuiste el culpable, y yo realmente te odio por ello. Pero al mismo tiempo me destroza verte así. "

Kurt levantó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. Mordiéndose el labio inferior,dijo.

"¿Por qué no estamos de acuerdo entonces? Fue culpa de ambos. Fin. Sólo nosotros fuimos. Dos adolescentes idiotas que decidieron experimentar y terminaron saltando en la parte más profunda por error."

Las palabras de Kurt tenían sentido. Con tanta lucha para demostrar quiera el culpable, lo mejor, que podíamos hacer en ese momento era probablemente llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos. Aunque en el interior todavía me sentía sucio y egoísta, pero la sensación era mínima. Era como si las palabras de Kurt habían logrado de alguna manera me cambiara la forma en que me sentía por la noche. Y por eso, me sentí agradecido. Llegué hasta la cara de Kurt y limpié cuidadosamente todos los restos de lágrimas y pasé la mano por sus cabellos castaños.

"Esa es probablemente la cosa más inteligente que has dicho durante todo el día."Finalmente respondí y de repente parecía que todas las palabras oscuras y todas las emociones desaparecían de la habitación. La incomodidad se fue y nos dejó sólo a nosotros dos, acurrucados en el sofá de mi madre ridículamente caro, disfrutando de la compañía una vez más. Las miradas de incomodida se habían ido. No hay mas que miradas torpes o los ojos de autocompasión. Apenas dos amigos, Kurt y yo.

Kurt y Blaine.

"Uff, no es como si hubiera dicho algo tan inteligente como para que las células de mi cerebro se amplíen." Kurt bromeó de nuevo y llegó a tirar de uno de mis rizos.

"Eres tan encantador Kurt Hummel." le devolví la sonrisa. Mi sonrisa sólo creció a medida que los dos, al mismo tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de que todo volvió a la normalidad.

"Yo también te quiero mejor amigo Blaine Warbler". Él respondió con una sonrisa antes de reírse de su propio uso de mi apodo.

_Te quiero más de lo que nunca lo entenderás.  
><em>  
>"Eres muy gracioso."<p>

"Apuesto a que estás contento de que tienes a alguien tan divertido y atractivo como yo pegado contigo ahora y para siempre." Estaba adorablemente haciendo puchero y con los ojos más grandes de los que los había tenido antes.

"¿Quién dijo algo acerca de pegarte a mi para siempre? Tan pronto como me gradúe me a mudar a Europa Hummel. Adiós Kurt".

"Ah, mira vos, entonces yo te seguiré detrás. No me alejaras tan fácilmente. Los mejores amigos, ¿lo recuerdas?".

-Sí... lo acuerdo. "

_¿Cuando tndré el coraje de decirte finalmente que yo no quiero ser sólo amigos?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero merecer reviews! nos leemos. Un beso a todos! y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron<strong>_


End file.
